Imaging systems have been proposed that combine both electronic imaging technology and conventional silver-halide photographic film for image capture. U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,962 issued to Levine, for example, discloses a dual electronic camera that permits an image to be captured both electronically and on photographic film. The dual capability of the imaging system permits a user to electronically capture an image for previewing prior to exposing the photographic film, thereby insuring that the subject of interest has been appropriately selected and framed while the event of interest is occurring without having to wait until photographic prints are made. In addition, dual image capture has the benefit of providing a silver-halide image of a scene that is much less susceptible to tampering than stored electronic image data, and can therefore be utilized for archive purposes or as evidence that the electronic image data has not been altered.
Dual electronic/silver-halide image capture systems are particularly useful in news gathering and surveillance operations, where it may be desirable to electronically capture an image for approval prior to creating a photographic exposure. In such cases, the location of the imaging system operator may be remote from the individual charged with approving the image to be captured, and the electronically captured image data must be transmitted to the remote location for preview. In such situations, the silver-halide image may be required in addition to an electronic image to meet evidence, archival storage requirements, or high resolution large format output requirements.
While methods have been developed for transmitting electronic image data to a remote locations using satellite transmission or conventional radio technology, there exists a need for reducing the expense and complexity of the data transmission system in electronic/silver-halide image capture systems.